Love Lurking in the Shadows
by Madame Renard
Summary: She feared Rosie did not feel anything for her at all. Hardscrabble/HSS polyamory, Abigail/Rosie focus.


Abigail Hardscrabble loved each of the six HSS girls dearly, and they loved her in return. Their love came in all different flavors and Abigail couldn't choose a favorite if she tried.

Sonia was the sexual one, and she was _needy_. Abigail could barely catch a moment to herself without the young girl under her desk. Her love was a night of ravishing in bed.

Abigail loved the way Sonia looked at her. Like she was still desirable. The years had taken their toll on the headmistress, and they hadn't been kind. But Sonia didn't mind. She buried her head between Abigail's legs and drank, and Abigail made the loveliest of noises. Of course, so did Sonia. Abigail had been around a few times, and knew just the way to make the young girl scream.

Nadya wanted to be kissed. Deeply, and often. Their lipstick was heavily smudged on each other's mouths, and often they would switch tubes without even realizing it. Abigail always let Nadya lead, let Nadya set the pace, but she was just passionate. And she taught Nadya a thing or two about tongues as she stroked the girl's fins.

It never went beyond kissing with Nadya, and Abigail doubted it ever would. The girl was just too shy. But it was okay, and she wouldn't push her if she didn't want it.

Susan was a talker. She would chat up Abigail all times of the day to talk about gossip and news on campus. Abigail always lent an ear, participating in the conversation even if she was busy herself. The HSS sisters were notoriously silent, and she suspected Susan didn't have many other outlets. It put a smile on her face to see her girl so happy.

Rhonda didn't talk to her much. Most of the time they spent together was in silence, perched on a roof or relaxing in the shade of a tree. But she could feel Rhonda's hand in hers, and her lips on her cheek, and that was enough.

Her love for Nancy wasn't sexual. Abigail doubted if it was even romantic. They didn't kiss, didn't make love, but Abigail's love for her was no less bright. She protected the young girl fiercely. They would embrace, and cuddle, and sometimes Nancy liked to stand on her shoulder as she walked through campus. Nancy was a quiet one, but Abigail could tell by the way the girl clung to her that she loved her just as dearly.

And then...there was Rosie.

Since Abigail had presented herself to the girls, they had all taken to her immediately. Naturally, this was a threat to Rosie, who had already established herself as a leader. But Abigail observed her carefully. She watched as Rosie looked after the girls, as she cared for them and loved them. Perhaps Rosie was just protective. Abigail could understand that.

It didn't mean she didn't desire Rosie, in all the ways she shouldn't.

The girl was tough, and she was strong. She had a demeanor to her that Abigail could only wish to have. It was like honey to the queen bee, but the dean had hung back in the shadows. She feared Rosie did not feel the same. She feared Rosie did not feel anything for her at all.

But Rosie approached her after movie night and kissed her in the dark, and Abigail kissed her back just as tenderly.

"You...you like me, too?" Abigail's heart broke at the surprise in Rosie's voice.

"Of course I do, my dear." She stroked the girl's horns softly. Rosie had three hornrings now, having made Professor Jax break down in tears the week prior. Abigail couldn't have been more proud. "I did not show you earlier because...I worried you did not feel the same as your sisters."

Rosie looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I...I was nervous."

"No need to apologize, my dear. You were always free to come to me when you were ready. I am just glad you are here now." She rested her head against Rosie's shoulder, stroking her muscles. Rosie could tear an old woman like her apart, but it's the fact that Abigail trusts her not to is what makes it so intimate. "I have wanted you for some time."

"Like...like, in that way...?" Rosie murmured quietly. The poor girl was still shaking and anxious. Abigail studied her carefully.

"Not if you don't want it," she said finally. It's a safe answer.

"No, I..." Rosie wrung her hands. "I...I'd like that, but I...I'm still..."

Abigail smiled softly, pressing a claw to her lips to silence her. "Shh. It's alright. I'll take it slow and guide you. How about that?" Seeing that the girl still shook, she tenderly lifted her head. "Rosie, it's alright. Don't be so nervous. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"N-no, it's not that. I know you wouldn't."

"Then what it is that has you so worried?"

"I...I don't know. I guess..." Rosie sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I didn't think you even liked me. I know I'm not as pretty as the other girls, or as romantic, or as good in bed. Why would someone like you even look at a girl like me?"

Abigail pulled Rosie into an embrace, rubbing her back as she tucked her head under her chin. "Rosie. Rosie, my darling. You are a beautiful girl. You really are. I honestly don't know why everyone isn't lining up at your door. And you're tough as nails to boot. Personally, I like that." She purred softly in Rosie's ear before falling back into the pillows, loosening her blouse buttons. "I want you, Rosie."

Rosie stared down at her for a moment before hesitantly helping her unbutton her clothes. Once the last button was undone, Abigail suddenly grabbed her wrist. Startled, the girl met her gaze.

"Rosie...I...I'm not...I wouldn't get your hopes too high," she whispered seriously, her eyes full of fear. "My body isn't what it used to be."

For the first time, Rosie relaxed slightly. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against the dean's in a soft kiss. "Sonia told me you might say that," she explained, kissing down her neck as she opened her shirt. "You know what she told me?"

"What?"

"To kiss you until you felt better." Kissing down to her breast, Rosie started to unhook her lace bra. Once it was free, painted lips met her nipple and bit down. Abigail gasped, her centipede legs scuttling.

"Feeling better?" Rosie joked. Abigail laughed and kissed her horns. "Oh, much better. Do that again."

So she did. She bit and sucked and pinched each nipple, lavishing kisses on her breast all the while. When Abigail's peaks were hardened to a point, the HSS girl trailed her kisses down her stomach and straight down to her lower plates.

"Looks like that isn't the only thing Sonia told you," Abigail grunted as Rosie ran her lips over her entrance. She was already damp from their foreplay, and the sight of Rosie between her legs wasn't making her any drier. Young girls did wonders for her sex drive.

Rosie stopped, though. She looked pleadingly up at Abigail as if she didn't know what to do. And, Abigail realized, she didn't. Time for a learning experience.

"Do you feel comfortable eating me out? You can just use your fingers, if you'd like," Abigail reassured her.

"No, I-I wanna taste you."

So she showed Rosie how to do just that. The girl licked slowly up her folds as Abigail parted them for her, eliciting low moans. That long forked tongue of hers felt like heaven. But the girl seemed so shy, so gentle.

"Be a little rough with me, Rosie," Abigail begged, curling her legs around her. "I'm not a doll. I like it." So Rosie roughly grabbed her hips and thrust her tongue deeper inside and—_oh_.

Honestly, Rosie couldn't have picked a better spot. The pillows cushioned Abigail just right as she threw her head back and groaned. Her folds were soaked and dripping, and Rosie eagerly drunk it up.

"Ohh, that's it! Oh, use your teeth, girl, don't be afraid. I like it," Abigail babbled, her words become faster as Rosie ate her up. "O-Oh! Deeper!"

What this really Rosie's first time? Well, the girl wasn't perfect, but she sure was eager. She bit and sucked and licked up Abigail's pussy like it was her last meal, and Abigail nearly _cried_. Oh, she would get such a _reward_ after this...

"Oh, bite me, just like that! Good girl!" the dean panted, her legs pressing Rosie deeper into her folds. Eventually, she felt a heat pool in her stomach and pushed on the monstress below her. "Rosie, a-ah. Rosie!" she warned.

She had originally planned to push the girl off before coming, but Rosie's tongue felt _so_ good. She wasn't moving after the warning, either. So when Abigail couldn't hold it back anymore, she came against Rosie's lips with a loud, harsh moan.

When she came to herself, she realized her mistake. "Oh, my. Darling, I'm so sorry. I meant to warn you better," she mumbled, stroking Rosie's cheek in apology. But the HSS girl seemed quite satisfied, licking and smacking her wet lips.

"Sonia was right. You _do_ taste good," Rosie rasped. Abigail laughed and kissed her before slipping out right from underneath her. She climbed on Rosie this time, her bug legs pressing on the girl's body for leverage.

"My turn."

She could feel Rosie's heart pounding as she skillfully removed her tank top. Abigail kissed all over her body, hoping to calm her down before she moved further. Once Rosie's heartbeat slowed, Abigail kissed her breasts and gently rolled her nipples in red claws.

The student moaned deeply. Abigail purred at the positive feedback before lavishing more attention on her than ever before. Rosie's face flushed green. She almost couldn't believe that Dean Hardscrabble was on top of her, completely naked, and nipping and sucking at her. Although already wet from eating Abigail out, it wasn't long before her snatch was utterly soaked.

Humming, the dean trailed her claws down and brushed over Rosie's quivering pussy. It was much larger and wider than Sonia's, obviously bred to take the larger members of her species. Abigail cracked a smile as she thought of the fun they could have.

But not now. Rosie wasn't ready. It was clear the girl was a virgin, something Abigail was surprised but not shocked at. (The times didn't change _that_ much.) So it was her duty to make her first time something special. Kneeling to the floor, she let her lips hover mere centimeters above Rosie's entrance. Her breath fell over her glistening folds, making the girl above shiver.

"Are you sure about this?" Abigail asked her, trying to convey the seriousness of her question with furrowed brows. "If you want to stop, I will. Any moment. Just say the word."

But Rosie just nodded. "I'm ready." Then, as if she had to beg to be satisfied, she continued: "Please...I want this."

"Then I will give it to you." That seemed to be the trend with the HSS girls. Abigail gave them anything they wanted, and they smothered her in love in return.

Abigail's lips descended to Rosie's moist cave, licking and drinking all her juices up. Although not as fast as she once was, experience took over for her. She found Rosie's best places within minutes, making the girl squeal and cry.

But there was plenty of room. Her tongue didn't even take up ten percent of Rosie's wide, gaping folds. To make up for that, she took her clit neatly between her fangs and slowly slid a finger in. Rosie was squirming and gasping now, and Abigail knew she had a limited window of time to make Rosie feel as pleasured as possible. Quickly after inserting the first, she slid a second finger in and pumped them steadily.

Fluids gushed around her fingers and into her mouth, and she greedily drank every drop. Rosie was getting close now, and if her rising pitch was anything to go by, she would be finished soon. Abigail tilted her hips and plunged her fingers deeper and faster into her deep snatch, sucking and biting on her clit as she did. Rosie clawed and scraped the pillows, barely getting out a frantic "Abi-!" before finally hitting her peak.

Rosie produced a lot of cum. _A lot_. More than anyone Abigail had ever slept with. But she loved Rosie's taste—a bittersweet flavor—and dutifully cleaned her up. Once she was fairly dry, Abigail curled into a nearby beanbag and smacked her lips.

Rosie stared at her in almost horror. "I-I'm so—"

But Abigail interrupted her with a simple wave of her hand. Pausing a moment, she licked the last of Rosie's cum from her lips. "You taste _divine_."

The girl slowly lost her horror, replacing it with a smirk. "You missed a spot."

"I did? Where?"

"Right here." Rosie leaned over and licked a blotch from her cheek.

After they both cleaned the place (and themselves) up, they started upstairs, Rosie's arm in hers. Once they reached the foyer, Rosie turned to her with a sad look.

"You're going home now, huh?" she mumbled.

Abigail studied her. "You want me to fall asleep with you?" Sonia never asked, but it didn't surprise Abigail that Rosie would. It was what lovers did after they made love, after all.

"You couldn't," Rosie replied shyly. "I couldn't ask you to."

"I could do it, Rosie," Abigail assured her softly. "But I would have to leave early, much earlier than you would be up. Would that be okay?"

It wasn't ideal, but it was as much as she could offer her. However, Rosie nodded her head. "It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not. Lead the way?"

Rosie nervously led her to her room; as leader, she had her own. Abigail glanced over her room for a moment, noting the weights and spikes scattered everywhere. Rosie skittered over to her closet, mumbling: "I-I have some shirts if you wanna—"

But when she turned around, Abigail was already folding her clothes into a neat pile on the dresser. Which left her naked again. Rosie's face burned green.

Catching her eye, Abigail winked slyly at her. "I don't think they would fit. But let's give it a try." Snatching her shirt from her, she pulled it over her head. It hung low from her shoulder, and it was _far_ too big for her, but it was perfect for sleeping in.

"What do you know. How do I look?"

"Cute," Rosie giggled.

Abigail wrinkled her nose at her teasingly. "_You're_ cute."

"Nah. We ain't cute."

"We can be, to someone we trust. But we are utterly terrifying most of the time."

Rosie laughed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, I'm tired. Old lady like you must be exhausted."

Abigail smiled, knowing Rosie was playing with her. "I wouldn't go on about my age. You wouldn't want me to stop pleasuring you, would you?"

"Don't you even dare!"

"I thought so." Crawling into bed, Rosie got settled first and Abigail curled into her afterward. Abigail wasn't a small monstress by any means, and in fact she was taller than Rosie, but she was thin. Rosie made her look tiny in comparison.

"Rosie?"

"Mm?"

"It was...enjoyable, wasn't it?"

"What, you mean...?"

"Yes."

"Well, yeah. Of course! It was...amazing. It felt so good. You're good at it."

"Oh, I'm so glad. And it just comes with experience, you know. Soon enough, you will be just as good."

After that, Abigail quickly fell asleep. Rosie, however, could hardly stop her heart from pounding.

Dean Hardscrabble _loved her_.


End file.
